


In Love With You

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films (Yogscast), Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, i don't know how to tag this but ? it's rly cute so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This sounds dumb but, you still like me right? As in, like-like?" He asked in a hushed voice, hearing Trott sigh quietly.<br/>"Oh, sweetheart." Trott cooed sadly.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>a quick one shot! thought it was a cute concept plus ive been feeling a little down lately and troffy always cheers me up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With You

Smith stretched a little, stirring from his slumber. He rolled over onto his side and saw his partner next to him.  
Trott was propped against the headrest, a pillow behind his back. The little sidelight illuminated the side of his face that was closest, light spilling over the pages of the book which was in Trott's hands.  
He was reading 'Good Omens', concentration riddled his face as his eyes scanned the page.

Smith was overcome by a sudden wash of emotion, anxiety mostly, swallowing quickly as he even out his fastening breath.  
He paused momentarily before moving his hand and tapping the other lightly.  
"Hey." He whispered, sleep still lacing his voice as he grabbed Trott's attention.  
The other looked up from his book, his expression softening instantly as he saw the other.  
"Mhm?" Trott murmured in return, bookmarking his current page. He put his book to the side, lying down next to Smith and pulling the covers over his shoulders.  
Using a free hand, Trott found his way to Smiths waist, trailing his fingers daintily along the others curves.  
Smith closed his eyes, relaxing into the touches before looking at the other again.  
"This sounds dumb but, you still like me right? As in, like-like?" He asked in a hushed voice, hearing Trott sigh quietly.  
"Oh, sweetheart." Trott cooed sadly, a sympathetic tone to his voice. It wasn't patronising but, this wasn't uncommon of either of them to ask these things at any given moment.

Smith felt the others fingers move to the low of his back, leaving little lines of cold from the tips of the fingers which ran along his back. He shivered slightly at the contact on his back.  
"Of course I do, what makes you think I don't?" Trott replied as he shuffled closer, taking his hand away from Smith's back and enveloping him in a hug, holding him closer.  
"M' sorry, I just thought of the stupid stuff I've done. I'm dumb, that's all." He whispered against the other, wrapping his hands around Trott in return.  
"Hush" Trott shh'd him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before carrying on.  
"You aren't dumb, nor stupid. I love you okay? I'm in love with you." He put emphasis on the word 'love', pressing another series of kisses onto the others forehead.  
Smith tilted his head up a little, pressing a prolonged kiss to Trott's cheek, just letting his lips press against the other as they laid together.  
"I love you too." Smith replied a little later, his voice a hushed whisper as Trott stretched his arm to turn the bedside lamp off.  
Trott tucked himself back under the covers, returning to his previous position.  
He entwined their legs together and just pressed close to Smith, breathing quietly as he felt Smith slip back into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been having massive writes block so, tasoas is taking a while to update, ive not been that great recently so ive been putting it off and just writing one shots, ill and update it soon, i swear!
> 
> meanwhile, follow my tumblr if you like! alsmiffi.tumblr.com


End file.
